Air springs of this type are used predominantly in commercial vehicles, but also increasingly in trailers. Here, the leading of the air spring is usually a pressure loading, with the result that the conical farce fit connection affords high reliability.
If, however, pronounced rebound occurs, which can come about, in particular, during the loading of trailers, for example onto rail cars, the conical force fit connection is also subjected to a tensile load. A separation of the conical force fit connection can occur here in unfavorable cases.
DE 1 285 792 B describes an air spring, in which separation of the conical force fit is counteracted by fastening discs, which are attached by threaded fasteners. However, this arrangement necessitates a somewhat complicated assembly if a plurality of discs is used. Secondly, the conical force fit connection is secured correspondingly only at a single point, which still permits a local separation of the conical force fit connection in the case of tensile loading.
DE 4 115 028 A1 proposes to improve the conical seat by means of threaded portions. Although, as a result of the threaded portions, the rolling-lobe flexible member is held fixedly on the cone in the case of tensile loading, the rolling-lobe flexible member has to be rotated with respect to the roll-off piston daring assembly. The rotating operation is performed using complicated apparatuses. Moreover, the threaded portions can cut into an elastomeric material of the rolling-lobe flexible member and thus trigger premature failure thereof.